Take Me Back to the Start
by acninesix
Summary: Brittany and Santana are married and have a life together in New York. When something tragic happens, their daughter, Sugar, tries to fix it.


**Hey there :) I decided to make a completely different story than the one I was writing before. I really didn't like the other and I had no idea where I was going with it. For this one, I actually have a plan. I hope you like it**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Brittany Pierce-Lopez had just gotten out of teaching a dance class in the late afternoon. She couldn't wait to get home to her beautiful wife, Santana, and her amazing daughter, Sugar. Sugar was 16 years old, and she was such a troublemaker, but she loved her anyway. Brittany had been with Santana for most of her life, thankfully. She doesn't know what she would do without her. She has always been there for her, even through their rough patches at the beginning of high school, and their break after Santana had graduated. After being apart for almost a year, they were still able to some how find each other. They were like two magnets, always attracted to each other.

The two of them had gotten married at the age of 21, after Santana had proposed to her in the same spot they had met for the first time at a park when they were eight, back in Lima. They continued to live in their small apartment in New York for a while, but all of that changed about a year and a half later. Brittany had given birth to their beautiful baby girl, Sugar. They decided to find a bigger living space and chose a bigger, yet still affordable, apartment. Both mothers had been extremely happy. They had been so excited that they had the chance to raise a child together. Reminiscing on these moments made the blonde smile.

Tonight, the three of them were going out to eat dinner and watch a movie. Their Friday date nights had turned into Friday family nights. Friday's were probably her favorite day of the week. She loved spending time with her two favorite girls.

As she approached the door to leave, she noticed it was pouring rain outside. _Ugh. I hate the rain_, she thought to herself. She grabbed her jacket from the coat rack and put it on, as well as the hood, keeping her hair from getting wet.

She walked outside and headed down the sidewalk, passing a few shops. She looked to her left and spotted a small flower shop across the street. Through the window, she could see a display of beautiful red roses. _Maybe I should get some for Santana. Red roses are her favorite._

Before walking across to the other side, she looked both ways and saw that there were no cars coming. She decided it was okay to go. She got to the middle of the street and then out of nowhere, she saw headlights to her right, and the next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground.

Her eyes were closed shut and her head was throbbing. Her body hurt all over. She brought her hand to her side and felt a thick, sticky liquid. She tried to open her eyes to see what it was, but nothing happened. All she could see was darkness. She could hear someone coming towards her, yelling something. She couldn't quite make out what they were saying, though.

Next, she could hear sirens, she figured it was an ambulance. The last thing she heard was a voice saying, "It'll be alright ma'am. We're going to take you to the hospital." And then she blacked out.

* * *

"She's losing a lot of blood…Will she be okay?…Ma'am, you need to get out…I need to stay…Someone, please remove her from here…No...Brittany!"

This was all Brittany could hear. She thought that one of the voices had to be Santana's, but she didn't know for sure. She didn't know what was happening. All she knew was that she was in a lot of pain and that she felt really weak. She tried opening her eyes, and this time, it worked. She noticed that she was laying down on a hospital bed. She saw a lot of nurses and doctors working around her. There were tubes connected to her arms and her nose.

She looked around some more and she could see Santana standing outside the room, talking to a doctor, crying. Sugar was there too, standing off to the side, listening intently to the doctor. Her eyes were all red and puffy, as if she had been crying too. It made Brittany's heart hurt. Her two favorite people were standing out there, crying, and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Santana," Brittany barely whispered.

One of the nurses heard her and said, "It'll be okay, Brittany. We're doing our best. Just stay quiet, please. Speaking will only make it worse."

She nodded, but quickly realized that moving would make it worse too. She slowly brought her hand up and pointed outside, silently asking if Santana and Sugar could come in.

"I'll see if they're allowed in here," the nurse said with a reassuring smile.

Brittany gave a small smile back to her and then closed her eyes as she waited for her family. She was in so much pain, she didn't know if she could take it any longer.

A few seconds later, she heard footsteps coming near her. "Brittany?"

Brittany opened her eyes slowly and was welcomed by the sight of her wife and daughter, causing her to smile. Both of her girls looked so sad, their eyes red and puffy from crying. Brittany extended her arm out towards Sugar, offering the young girl her hand to hold.

"Come here, Sugar." Sugar stepped forward and took her mother's hand in her own.

Now that she was standing in front of Brittany, she could see how much pain she was in. Sugar let out a small sob, trying to hold it back.

"Are you gonna be okay, Mommy?"

This made Santana smile a little. She thought it was cute that Sugar still called her Mommy. She looked back up at Brittany and noticed a bit of sadness flash across her face before answering their daughter. Santana knew she was in pain, a lot of pain. The doctor had told her about the accident. He said that Brittany's head had hit the pavement pretty hard and that she had a few broken ribs from the car hitting her side. Santana thought that her wonderful wife would be okay, that she would just have to stay in the hospital for a while, but then the doctor told her that she was losing a lot of blood and that she might not make it. He said that they could help her stay awake for about an hour, but they couldn't do much else. _I can't lose her now. We were trying to have another baby…I was gonna find out tomorrow if our last insemination worked._ Santana didn't know she was crying again until she started to feel tears trickle down her cheeks. She looked up when she saw that their daughter was hugging Brittany, crying on her shoulder. She walked up behind Sugar and brought her hands around both of them, engulfing them in a group hug.

After staying like that for a bit, Sugar pulled away, deciding that it would be best to give her two mothers some time alone. She had been able to say what she wanted to say to her mom. Now it was Santana's turn.

"Thank you, Sugar," Santana whispered as her daughter walked out the door.

Santana finally stepped forward with tears in her eyes, not wanting to have to say goodbye to her one true love. She brought up her shaking hands to hold Brittany's cold ones.

"Brittany…" Santana started, but was quickly silenced by her blonde.

"Lay down with me, I just want you to hold me," Brittany whispered.

Santana complied, laying down on the bed and placing her head in the crook of Brittany's neck. She wrapped her arm around her waist, holding her close.

"I love you so much, Brittany," Santana mumbled.

"I love you too," Brittany replied, leaning down to place a kiss on top of Santana's head.

They just lay there in silence for a more minutes, until Brittany could feel Santana sobbing and shaking in her arms.

"Shhh…It's okay…It's gonna be okay," Brittany cooed, trying to calm her down.

"I just can't lose you, Brittany. It's not fair," Santana cried. "Please don't leave me," she pleaded, sitting up to look Brittany in the eyes.

Brittany was getting weaker and weaker by the second, she was in a lot of pain, but she needed to help Santana. She didn't want to leave her like this.

"Santana, I need you to listen to me," Brittany said as she gathered all the strength she had to sit up and wipe away Santana's tears, feeling some of her own fall down her cheeks.

"You need to be strong, you have to take care of Sugar if anything happens. Do you hear me?" Brittany brought her hands up to cup Santana's cheeks, making sure she was listening to her.

Santana nodded, still crying, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Come here," Brittany said, opening up her arms for a hug.

Santana leaned forward and held onto her tightly.

"I want you to do one more thing for me," Brittany whispered.

"Anything," Santana replied quickly, pulling away to look into Brittany's eyes.

"I still want you to take the test tomorrow," Santana immediately began shaking her head. She couldn't take it without Brittany there with her.

"Yes, Santana," Brittany said sternly. "You _have_ to. What if it worked? You can't just ignore it. Please just take it? Take it for me, please," Brittany begged. She didn't want Santana to just give up after she left. She needed to keep going. She needed to be there for their daughter and maybe even their future child.

Santana took in a deep breath and breathed out. She nodded her head. "Okay, okay I'll take it. I'll do it for you."

Brittany's face lit up. "Thank you," she said with a smile. She lay back down and just stared at her wife, admiring her for the last time. "Can I have a kiss?"

"You don't have to ask, silly," Santana said playfully, trying to lighten the mood. She leaned down and placed one last kiss to her wife's lips.

Brittany smiled but quickly winced in pain. She brought her hand to her side and saw more blood beginning to flow out from her wound.

Santana's eyes widened, staring at the blood and then back to Brittany in worry.

"It hurts so much, San."

Santana started to panic. She didn't know what to do…What she was going to do without Brittany, the only person, besides her daughter, that she's ever truly loved.

A fresh set of tears began to stream down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry Brittany. I-I don't kn-know what I'm going to do," Santana cried, her voice beginning to break.

Brittany's heart broke. Seeing her wife so broken just added to the pain that she felt all over her body. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I love you so much, Santana," Brittany said as the monitor started beeping faster and faster.

"Please, Brittany. Please don't leave me," Santana begged. The monitor's beeping continued to get faster, eventually ending with one long beep.

"NO! Br-Brittany! P-Please come back! You c-can't leave me!" Santana sobbed, holding on tightly to Brittany's body, never wanting to let her go.

All the nurses and staff stood by silently as Santana continued to cry into her wife's body, trying their best to give her some privacy.

Sugar had been standing outside the room while her mom's were inside, probably having their last conversation ever. She couldn't believe that she was losing her mom. It was something that she never thought could happen to her. Even thought she never always showed it, she loved her family so, so much. Even when her mom's would embarrass her in front of her friends. She secretly loved when they were embarrassing in public. It made her day.

She turned around to face the window when she heard louder cries coming from inside the room. She looked inside, looked at the monitor, and saw that their was a straight line going across the screen. She looked at the bed and saw that her mom was crying — no, sobbing and wailing into Brittany's side. As soon as she saw this, she quickly went into the room to try and comfort her mother.

She sat down on the bed next to Santana and wrapped her arm around her.

"Shhh. It's gonna be okay, mom. We can get through this together," she said, tears beginning to well in her eyes. 

* * *

Sugar was sitting in the front seat of their car, which was parked on the curb next to the cemetery, waiting for her mom who had asked her for a moments alone. She still couldn't believe everything that was happening. Her mom had _died_. She fucking _died_. And today they _buried_ her. This was something she could've never imagined happening. And to make things worse, Santana was _pregnant_. It was one of Brittany's dying wishes that Santana would still take the pregnancy test after she died, and that's exactly what Santana did. Brittany had also made Sugar promise her a few things. She had told her to make sure that Santana would do what she had to do. That she wouldn't just give up on everything and do nothing with her life. Brittany had asked her to do this because they both knew that Santana wasn't as strong as she made it out to be. Still, Sugar was strong, but she didn't think she could take care of herself and her mom for that long without eventually breaking down from all the stress.

Sugar jumped when she heard the car door open beside her. She hadn't noticed her mother coming. She had been too lost in her own thoughts.

"Hey," Sugar said as she put her hand on Santana's shoulder, "You okay?"

Santana nodded. "I'll be okay. I'm just ready to go home." 

* * *

Sugar was laying down on her bed, looking up at the posters on her ceiling, trying to get some sleep. It had been about a week since the funeral and she was exhausted. Taking care of herself, her mom, doing chores, and going to school was tiring. _Thank God it's Friday._ She desperately needed sleep, but she couldn't get any. Every night she could hear Santana, through the wall, crying herself to sleep. And every night, Sugar wanted to help her, to do something for her, but she couldn't bring herself to actually get up and go comfort her mother. It was slowly breaking both of them.

Sugar sighed. _I'm not getting any sleep tonight_.

She got up and went to the living room, deciding to watch some TV. After flipping through all of the channels twice, finding nothing worth watching, she chose to go down to the basement. No one had been down there since Brittany died. It had been her own little room that she used. She would use it for dancing, sleeping, alone time…Sometimes she would tell them that she was even working on her time machine down there. Sugar had never known whether to believe her or not. Ever since she was a little girl, Brittany would tell her all these crazy stories, so how was she supposed to know that this was any different.

Once down in the basement, Sugar began to look around. She had only been in there twice. In one corner, there was an iPod dock that Brittany probably used to play music for dancing. In another corner, there was a couch that she'd use for sleeping. In another corner…Sugar couldn't figure out what it was. It was something huge, and it was covered with a blanket.

Sugar walked over to it and started to pull off the blanket. Once she did, she was shocked at what she found.

"Holy shit…She really was making a time machine." Sugar just stared at it. She couldn't believe that Brittany, her mom, had actually been making a time machine. You could actually walk inside it and everything. There was a note taped to the door. Sugar picked it up and saw that it was written in crayon. _Of course she would._ The note read: _DO NOT USE TIME MACHINE UNLESS BRITTANY SAYS SO. SHE HASN'T TESTED IT YET._

"What? But she's not here. How is anyone supposed to use it now?" Sugar really wanted to know if it worked or not.

"I'm her daughter, so that means I'm like, next in line or something, right?" Sugar asked, not realizing she was alone. Then an idea hit her.

"Fuck it. I can use it if I'm gonna use it for good," she said as she stepped inside.

As she turned it on, she said, "I'm gonna go back and save her."


End file.
